My Savior in Slavery
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Itachi is the son of a wealthy lord and is kidnapped, sold into slavery, and his only friend is a fellow slave named Kisame. Can they survive and escape together? KisaIta and KakuHida. M/M Yaoi. Rated M for future sexual scenes.
1. How To Be Sold

This wasn't the first time he'd woken up in a strange place. It actually happened a lot. But this time was different. But let's back up a little...

Itachi Uchiha was the son of the wealthiest man in their province, making his father a target for robbery, kidnappings, and assassination attempts. Itachi was one of the most attractive people in his clan... So, the combination of beauty and his father's wealth usually lead to him getting kidnapped. Which could explain his current predicament. But again, this time was different.

Normally, he's be tied up, still in his clothes and his hair in place. He'd normally be in a room with several guards... But this time... His clothes were gone, leaving him naked, his hair was loose and slightly tangled and he was in a room with several other people, seeming to be in the same situation as him. Voices could be heard beyond the thin walls of the room, loud voices. The voices belonged to men and women, but mostly men. Itachi tried to move his hands but quickly discovered they were bound by thick, coarse rope that dug into his skin.

Itachi sighed and decided to look around at the other's in the room with him. Most of them were younger, much like him, but a few were older. Only two women were the room, and they were huddling close to each other, sobbing quietly. One man caught his attention quite quickly. He was a large man with a skin tone that was something akin to the color of coffee with a little bit of creamer. The man's hair was long and almost black, again like coffee, but without creamer. What was really catching about the large man was the amount of stitching he had. The stitching on his arms and legs were symmetrical to one another of each limb, but the rest of the stitches were all over, looking like the man had been whipped harshly.

The man looked up and stared at Itachi with green, pupilless, bloodshot eyes. He said nothing to the young Uchiha, only looked. Itachi stared back, almost fearful of what this strange man would do. After a few moments, the stitched up man finally spoke. "Why don't you draw a picture?" he muttered, voice low and gravely. "It'll last longer." Itachi tilted his head and responded simply, "I was merely curious as to how you got all those scars and stitches."

The man smirked, making the stitches attached to his mouth stretch. "Well, first of all, I am Kakuzu."

"Itachi."

Kakuzu nodded and cracked his neck. "Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been sold." Sold? Itachi finally realized why this wasn't the usual situation. He'd been kidnapped, only to be sold. He didn't know what for. Sex? Labor? Someone's sick sadistic pleasures? He shivered at the thought. He suddenly felt very, VERY scared.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and a loud voice began announcing that the "auction" was about to begin. Itachi blinked and finally saw the large crowd. He swallowed. There were a lot of people... People there to buy other people. Sure his family had servants. but they didn't own them. The servants could come and go, they were paid and treated as humans. Itachi looked down and shivered.

The auction seemed to go on forever before Kakuzu was finally pulled up. Itachi got nervous. The only person he knew here was about to be taken away. Before the auctioneer could even start the bid, a voice rang out through the crowd. "I'll buy him for 300 million turses!"

Kakuzu looked up at the person, a teenage boy, who called out. The teen was small and pale with silvery white hair and pink eyes. The boy was clearly a spoiled and noble child, seeing as both his parents were rushing to gather the money. The auctioneer quickly announced Kakuzu as sold. The albino teen ran up and looked over Kakuzu before grinning. "You're going to be my body guard and my servant." Kakuzu's eye twitched. He already hated this kid. He looked behind him at Itachi. "Good luck, Itachi." he told the young man. "Pray to the gods you end up in kind hands." Kakuzu huffed as the albino dragged him off platform.

Itachi was called up next. He nervously stood next to the auctioneer. "Ah, hold up folks!" the auctioneer called out, holding up a hand. "This here, is an Uchiha! He MUST be treated with care!" Itachi looked over the people. None of them looked friendly, not at all. At best, they looked like thieves. At worst... Creepy stalkers and murderers. The auctioneer began the bidding. The prices changed constantly, almost every ten seconds.

After about five minuets of the yelling and bidding, two voices rang out from one person. "500 mIlLiOn TuRsEs!" Everyone turned to a man standing. Itachi found his appearance to be rather stunning in a way. One half on the man was snow white, the other was black as ink. The man's hair was the shade of summer leaves. "Going once... Going Twice... Sold! To Mister Zetsu Akrutari!" Zetsu nodded to a man next to him, who stood up and went up to collect Itachi.

Itachi stared at this new man. Blue skin and hair with every shark-like features. He was large and intimidating. "KISAME, HURRY UP." Itachi saw Zetsu walking by. "Yes, sir. Forgive my sluggishness." The blue man, Kisame, replied gently pulling the rope the bound Itachi's hands. "Oh it's okay, Kisame. We understand. BUT YOU DO NEED TO BE MORE DILIGENT IN YOUR TASKS." Kisame nodded and looked back to make sure Itachi was following.

Itachi sighed. Well, he'd just have to wait until someone in his family Heard of this. Once his father heard, he'd be saved. Until then, he'd be patient.


	2. The New Rules and Home

Saying his new home was a mansion was selling this building short. It was more like a grand castle! Clearly this Zetsu figure was quite wealthy, not even Itachi's father had a home as grand as this. Either he was in the same province of Konohagakuru and this man was hiding his wealth, or he was no longer in his province at all. "Kisame... TAKE THE NEW MEAT INTO THE SERVANTS QUARTERS. Clean him up, please. Oh and do give him the rules. WE CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE HIM FUCKING UP." Kisame nodded and told Itachi to stay put for just a moment. Before he could ask why, Itachi heard chains. He looked up and saw that the doors were at least 20 feet tall! How in the world could-? The he heard Kisame grunt with strain. He was pulling two thick chains on the door to pull it open.

Zetsu leaned over to Itachi, his white half smiling with a apologetic grin. "We used to have a mechanism that opened the door, but it broke." he explained. "and anytime we tried to repair it, it would hold the doors weight. So, we found Kisame." Itachi looked from his "master" to the other servant. Kisame seemed to be in pain, but said nothing. The doors flung open and Kisame came back over to Itachi. "Go inside and stand three feet away from the doors." Itachi could only nod as he walked passed the larger man. How had he pulled open those ginormous doors?! Could a man really be that strong?

Well, he guessed it was possible considering he'd seen a man who could survived hundreds of stitches. Itachi soon felt the tug of the rope on his hands again and followed the large, blue man into a large room filled with beds. It was a white room, floored with cold, black tiles. The beds looked severely worn out. Itachi saw Kisame cringe. Clearly the blue man hadn't been in here in either quite some time, or he'd never seen this place at all. Either way, the room was filthy, disorganized, and flat out disgusting. Itachi was pulled into the back wash room and placed in front of a wall.

"Hold still." Itachi did as ordered, wondering why Kisame spoke to him with a gentler tone around Zetsu. Likely because his real tone was harsh and intimidating. Itachi cried out as scalding hot water was splashed onto him, his skin quickly turning an angry red, like he'd been sunburned. He didn't curse at the blue man. He didn't pitch a fit. Kisame was only doing what he was told and how he was told to do it. Kisame cut the ropes binding Itachi's hands and began to dress Itachi.

The clothes, while simple, were still elaborate to put on. The pants were in two pieces on each leg, the waist part of the pants had to be pulled tight with a thick red ribbon, and the bottom hem had to be pulled tight around the ankles in the same fashion. The two parts on the legs were sewn together and next came the shirt. The torso part, or the bodice as Itachi's mother might have said, was tied in the front with another red ribbon and the sleeves were sewn and tightened around the wrists, very much like the pants. Kisame slipped a pair of shoes onto Itachi's feet and turned around, looking for something. Itachi couldn't help notice the strange tattoo on the back of Kisame's neck.

Before he could ask what it was, Kisame began explaining the rules of the castle. "In this home you may only speak out of turn when you have a question, the question cannot pertain to your orders." he began, speaking in a very authoritative tone. "If there is an issue among the rest of the staff, you report if to me, especially if you believe it is a threat to the daily functions. Do not speak out against the master and most certainly do not ask about the pictures hanging around unless it's to me. The gardens are off limits unless instructed otherwise. Are we clear?" Itachi nodded somberly.

He wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, he was sure of that. Kisame sent him back to the sleeping area and he sat on the only vacant bed, seeing as by that time the other servants had come back for the night. He sighed and looked out the window. He smiled faintly as a star zipped by. _Well_, he thought. _All I can wish for is that my baby brother is safe._

He lied down on the less than comfortable bed and did his best to fall asleep. The next morning, he knew, he'd be getting work. He could only pray it was easy work, for his sake.


	3. Day One

Day one...  
>Itachi was woken up at about four in the morning along with everyone else. Thankfully, it wasn't Kisame that woke him. It was a man in an orange mask, dressed rather nicely, with dark brown hair that was incredibly messy. "Hello!" the man chirped in a cheerful voice. "It's wake up time, new one!" Itachi sat up and rubbed his eyes, curious as to who this man was. Before he could even ask, his question was answered for him. "I'm Obito Uchiha. But most call me Tobi." Uchiha?! ITachi stood up and stared at the man called Tobi. "Uchiha?" he questioned excitedly. Tobi nodded and tilted his head. "You're one too then?" Itachi nodded eagerly, hoping this could be his way out of here. Tobi sighed and looked at Itachi sadly, not that anyone could see that. "I'd help you, I know that's what you want, but let's just say I'm not exactly on living terms with our family." Living terms? What the hell did that mean?<p>

Suddenly, Kisame walked into the room scaring very nearly everyone. Tobi seemed completely at ease. In fact, he seemed to enjoy Kisame being around. "Kisa!" Tobi ran over and hugged the large man, startling the blue man. "Master Tobi, please." he muttered, trying to pry the shorter man off. "I have to get everyone working otherwise Master Zetsu is going to-." He quickly shut himself up, clearly not wanting to scare the other servants. Tobi giggled and pulled back. "I'll leave you to it then, Kisame. Bye!" Itachi watched as the hyper man ran off, leaving Itachi feeling rather alone.

Kisame handed out the tasks, dismissing each person as he went. When He finally got to Itachi, he looked annoyed. "You are to report to Master Zetsu's office and speak to him. If he is not there, you will wait for him, no questions asked." Itachi nodded obediently, not desiring to screw up already. Kisame gave him directions and Itachi was on his way.

The castle was much bigger than Itachi had originally thought.

If you turned one corner you found at least ten more passages. Luckily, Itachi was good at directions. He turned left as soon as he left the servants quarters and continued on until he found the painting of a larger, exotic, purple flower, then turned right. Left down the corridor with the large armor next to it, up the west wing stair case, right towards the master bedrooms, right just before the main bedroom, and left to the office. Itachi sighed and knocked on the door before entering. Zetsu was sitting at his desk, filling out papers. There was another man in the room as well. The man had orange hair and more piercings than Itachi could properly count with out losing track.

"SIT, BOY. We'll be with you in a moment." Itachi did as instructed, not wanting Zetsu's darker half to reprimand him. The orangette smirked a bit. "This your new servant, Zetsu?" he asked, voice making Itachi shiver. Zetsu merely nodded and passed a paper off to the other man. "YeS, I bOuGhT hIm YeStErDaY aT tHe SlaVe MaRkEt, PaIn." The orangette, Pain as Zetsu called him, nodded and looked over the paper he was given. "Lord Falkrai? The man who rules that abandoned, desolate province? The one filled with hot springs and giants?" Zetsu nodded and sighed. "He has a son with unique abilities. And he also purchased a slave yesterday with rather unusual abilities as well." Pain hummed and looked over the paper again.

"What-?... How will this benefit you? Benefit us?" Zetsu looked up and sighed, rubbing his chin. "Well, there are many resources to be mined in that area. Plus, Falkrai is actually quite wealthy so that will benefit us in means of trade." Itachi looked over the map on the wall. Falkrai's province was circled, as was Zetsu's. So he wasn't in his own province. He tilted his head and hummed. The province was much too close for proper trade without getting what most already had. Of course that depended on what was being traded.

"Is there something wrong, boy?" Itachi looked up at Zetsu and nodded. "Forgive me, but... This province appears to be much to close to this one to properly trade resources, unless of course that's not what you intend to trad, My lord." Itachi could see being called "lord" inflated Zetsu's ego a little bit. "Explain, uh..."

"Itachi, My lord."

"Itachi. Yes explain."

Itachi nodded and went up to the map and pointed at the border. "I have been to Falkrai's lands." he explained. "Despite the different landscape, there are actually many of the same resources there including gold, silver, clay, oak, and iron. Of course, if you were to be trading something else say war tactics, I can assure you that this land is likely one of the best choices." Zetsu stared in thought, while Pain merely looked confused. "Explain..." Pain asked, chewing his lip. Itachi nodded. "This land is only left alone because of it's appearance. It's appearance is the way it is because Falkrai himself did it. He wanted to have people leave his land's riches alone so he could have it all to himself. If you want to know how to keep people out, ask him."

Zetsu seemed impressed by his new servant's knowledge. "Where did you learn these things?" he questioned, curious as to who this boy was. "My father taught me." Itachi replied solemnly. He missed his family, mainly his little brother, Sasuke.

Pain dismissed himself and left Itachi alone in the room with Zetsu. Zetsu hummed and looked over Itachi. Maybe he'd assign this boy to a higher standing. No, he'd only made a good point, that was hardly worth a promotion, especially in this household. He sighed and shook his head, then dismissed Itachi. "Report to Kisame and he'll tell you what to do." Itachi nodded and made his way back to the servants quarters. He could tell already that this would be a long day indeed.


	4. Doctor Kakuzu

The heat of the day was boiling. The son of lord Falkrai, an albino boy named Hidan, sat outside watching his father while his servant and bodyguard held an umbrella over his head. Being albino, being outside was hard for him, seeing as he got sun burned so easy. But, his father wanted him to learn how to manage business so, the poor albino was forced outside to watch his father talk to boring old men. He looked up at his servant, a man named Kakuzu. The only reason he'd wanted to purchase Kakuzu was because of how the older male looked. Hidan was thin and pale, unable to get scars for some reason and he was talkative. Kakuzu, however, was everything Hidan wasn't. Kakuzu was quiet, spoke only when he felt he had to, was muscular and had scars all over. His skin and hair were coffee colored compared to Hidan's skin and hair, which made him resemble some sort of of white cake with white icing.

Well, the analogy suited, he guessed. Coffee was bitter much like Kakuzu, while cake was sweet like Hidan.

Hidan giggled at the thought, making Kakuzu look over. Hidan loved it when Kakuzu would look at him. It made him feel like he existed. Hidan was so drawn to Kakuzu, that he insisted the man share a room with him, sit with him at the table and basically be with him at all times. This was the only servant that was strictly his, and he loved it. Kakuzu, of course, was less enthused. He'd rather be working in a field being whipped than have to walk around with this brat 24/7. But he had no choice. He was a possession now. Not like it was the first time, obviously, but still. He'd been bought and sold all his life, he knew m=nothing else. Of course, he did know how money worked and why it was important to have it. He could manage it, use it, save it, anything. He had to admit, if he had money of his own, he'd hoard it.

He would be a miser with it, because that's what he knew.

Kakuzu looked down as Hidan tugged on his sleeve. "Something's wrong with the scale, Kuzu." Kakuzu looked up at the scale being used to make a transaction between Falkrai and a trader. There certainly was something wrong with it. "Go fix it Kuzu." Kakuzu nodded and handed Hidan the umbrella, who took it, but followed Kakuzu eagerly. Falkrai looked up at Kakuzu and Hidan strolled over. "What are you doing, slave?" he demanded. Kakuzu bowed his head. "Forgive me, my lord, but Master Hidan saw something the matter with the balance scale and ordered me to take a look." Falkrai stared for a moment before sighing, sure his son was just trying to annoy him. "Fine." he relented. "Go ahead." Kakuzu nodded and inspected the scale.

After looking over it, he removed everything from both sides... The left side fell. The trader's eyes widened and Falkrai glared. Kakuzu placed a small weight on the right side and the scale evened out. The trader began panicking. "M-my lord, I-I had no idea!" Kakuzu picked up some of the weights and raised an eyebrow. "My lord?" Falkrai turned, already pissed, to Kakuzu. "What?!" Kakuzu held up a weight. "You should know that this man stole these." The trader stuttered before getting out, "How can you deduce that?!" Kakuzu looked over, a serious expression on his face. "These belong to the Lord Zetsu in the next province over." He pointed to a stamp on the bottom. "See? That's his stamp." At this point, Falkrai was livid. He called for the guards as Kakuzu walked away, Hidan trailing close behind.

"How?" Kakuzu looked at Hidan questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"How did you learn how to do all that?"

Kakuzu sighed and followed Hidan up to the boy's room. "Let's just say I've been a slave since before your grandfather was born." Hidan blinked and looked up at Kakuzu. How old was this guy?! He looked like thirty but... Hidan's eyes widened and saw it. In Kakuzu's eyes, there was age. His eyes were the only indication of Kakuzu's age. Hidan thought for a moment. His grandfather was only sixty or so... Kakuzu was likely a little older than that, maybe seventy. Kakuzu busied himself organizing Hidan's books and cleaning up the mess the teenager had made earlier that day. Why this child was so reckless and messy, he had no idea, but he could guess. Hidan's father was more interested in business than he was his son. And the boy's mother was always either shopping or bossing everyone around.

Kakuzu felt a bit bad for Hidan. He was the only one Hidan could have pay attention to him. Kakuzu, admittedly, knew how that felt. Most of the time he was ignored until someone needed something. Kakuzu hated that Hidan's parents were so neglectful. But when they did pay attention, they spoiled him. That much was very clear at the slave auction when Hidan demanded to purchase Kakuzu.

Well, Kakuzu was grateful he'd ended up with Hidan and not someone else.

The two jumped when they heard a scream across the hall. Hidan rushed out of his room and into the other room. "Hidan!" Kakuzu called, hurrying after the boy. He stopped dead in his tracks as Hidan turned and hugged him. Kakuzu felt Hidan shivering and he quickly knew why.

On the floor was Hidan's mother, laying in a pool of her own blood, noise still coming out of her mouth as she tried to breathe. Kakuzu stepped aside as Falkrai ran into the room, guards behind him. "No!" he shouted, running over to his wife. "Nonononono... No, please no." Kakuzu looked around the room, looking for the attacker. He set Hidan aside for a moment and inspected the wardrobe. "Hm." He shoved it to the side, catching the attention of Falkrai. "What are you doing, slave?!"

"Looking for the attacker, asshole."

Falkrai looked over at his son, who had spoken. "Hidan, why I outta-."

"Ground me?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed. Just then, a person cloaked in black and red tackled Kakuzu to the ground, making Hidan cry out. Kakuzu kicked his attacker in the stomach, sending them flying backwards into the bed post. Kakuzu pinned the man down and the next thing that happened, terrified everyone in the room.

There was a sickening, loud cracking noise.

The guards, Hidan, and Falkrai stared in shock and in fear as Kakuzu's hand turned black and pierced the assassin's chest, right through the sternum.

Kakuzu pulled his hand out and sighed. He was sure he'd be going back to the market for this. Falkrai was about to pitch a fit when Hidan squealed in delight. "That was awesome!" he shouted, rushing over and hugging Kakuzu. "That was so cool! You really are body guard material!" Kakuzu sighed and stood up, allowing Hidan to look into the assassin's chest. "What the-? The heart is only disconnected, not damaged." Falkrai hurried over and looked. "My god..." He looked up at Kakuzu and tilted his head. "Explain yourself."

"In one household I was put in charge of medicines and medical care. I performed surgeries as well, explaining my precision."

Falkrai had to admit... He was thoroughly impressed. He needed a doctor on staff. He made a decision. "You will not only be serving my son, you will serve as our doctor. This is an order." Kakuzu nodded. "Yes sir."

Kakuzu mentally grinned. He loved practicing medicine, especially performing surgery. Was that bad? Was it bad that he was a cruel, sadistic man?


	5. Library

Month four...  
>Itachi had been working for four months in this castle and he found himself surprised at how simple the work was, considering there wasn't a lot of servants. In fact, there was only about fifteen of them. There was Itachi, his new found friend Deidara, Deidara's friend Sasori, a girl named Konan, who for some reason stole paper, and eleven other nameless servants.<p>

Itachi wanted to count Kisame as a servant, but the man never seemed to have to do much of anything. No one even knew what the man did outside telling them their jobs.

Itachi adjusted the silver tray in his hands and knocked on Zetu's office door with his foot. "My lord, I've brought you your lunch." The door opened and Itachi went to set the food on Zetsu's desk. "As I was saying," Zetsu said, closing the door and turning to the other person in the room. "I have no idea where your son is, Lord Mako." Itachi looked up and got nervous. The person Zetsu was talking to was a man who looked to be an older version of Kisame, only much more intimidating.

He'd heard of Mako. The great War Lord of the seas. The King of Pirates, by another name. He ruled an entire province and was feared though out the entire country. "Itachi." Itachi looked up at Zetsu as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"IT'S RUDE TO STARE YOU KNOW."

Itachi flushed and hung his head. "Forgive me, my lord." he said to both Mako and Zetsu. "I did not mean to stare. I was only lost in thought." He bowed and went to leave, but before he could get out the door, he saw it.

Mako had the same tattoo on the back of his neck that Kisame had. Itachi hurried out of the room, terrified of what would happen if he stayed any longer. Then he got an idea. He was free the rest of the day so why not do some research? Zetsu had granted him access to the library a few weeks before, so why no take advantage of that?

Itachi had memorized the lay out of the castle within the first two weeks so he found the library easily. Most libraries were a decent size, book shelves forming isles, but this one was vastly different. The walls were made of bookshelves going from the floor, to the ceiling. Itachi could swear that he was in heaven when ever he walked in. Books on every subject, books in every genera, books from a year old, to over one hundred years old. Books about lost cities, books about unicorns, books, books, books, books! Itachi loved it. He was pretty sure that he was the biggest book worm in the world.

Shaking off his nostalgia, Itachi went to the catalog desk and found the book that held the locations of all of the library's books on ancients cultures, civilizations, tattoos, and families.

Once he collected all the books he thought he'd need, he set to work reading them.

After hours of reading through book after book, he found himself quite tired. A hand rested on his shoulder, making him jump and nearly fall over. "It's time for dinner." Itachi sighed, relieved to find it was only Kisame. " Of course." he responded, standing up. "Would it be alright if I kept these books out? I really enjoy them." Kisame thought for a moment before nodding. "I'll see to it, no one takes them. Now, get out and go eat." Itachi nodded and hurried on his way.

It was only then he realized... Kisame wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing leather armor with a large, wrapped up sword on his back and a head band, making his hair stick up more than usual. What was he doing? Was that part of his actual job? Was there something that involved his needing a weapon? "Whoa! Itachi!"

Itachi stopped as Deidara called his name. "Wh-what?"

"You almost ran into the wall, un."

Okay, make that three times today he's gotten obliviously lost in thought. What was wrong with him? He'd never been so curious before. Before, he couldn't care less about anything but himself. But now... He had questions. Questions he felt needed to be answered.

He sat down at the table and thanked Konan for saving him a seat next to her. Konan was the only servant allowed in the gardens, but she was forbidden to speak of it, only making Deidara pester her more about it. Itachi, of course, didn't care about the garden. He was only interested in Kisame. What were Kisame's origins? What did he do around the castle? What was that tattoo?

Okay, so maybe he was a little obsessed with the tattoo thing, but it was relevant! In a way he worked for Kisame, so why shouldn't he know about the guy?!

The Uchiha sighed and started eating his food, kind of getting annoyed by Konan yelling at him to eat. That was another thing in this house. You either ate or you didn't. It was your choice. The food wasn't the best, but it was food. Itachi wanted to stay alive for as long as he could, he had to see his little brother again.

Itachi looked up as Tobi burst into the room, singing loudly in a foreign language. He picked up Deidara and started to dance with the blonde, making everyone in the room laugh. "Tobi, get off, hm!" Deidara shouted in protest. "I mean it!" Tobi plopped Deidara back down and went over to Konan, who happily got up and started dancing with Tobi.

That was another thing. Tobi, aka Obito. What was his role here? Was he Zetsu's business partner, or was his role more like Kisame's? Unknown. And... Just how did an Uchiha end up here with out being a slave? Itachi huffed as more questions filled his head. He hated it when he had so many questions. It pissed him off to no end. But, he supposed wondering was better than actually knowing. Knowing the truth could end up hurting, that much he knew.


	6. Masochism and Sadism

Hidan sat in his room feeling rather lonely. Kakuzu was in the basement most days doing whatever was required of him as a doctor. Hidan looked over at Kakuzu's bed in the corner of his room. It was neatly made without so much as a wrinkle in the covers. The albino huffed and moved to lay on his servant's bed. It wasn't fair. He owned Kakuzu, not his dad! His father had no right to force Kakuzu into working as a doctor. Of course... Kakuzu seemed alright with it. It seemed he did most of his doctoring as a surgeon.

It wasn't fair though! Kakuzu belonged to him! Kakuzu was there to keep him company and to talk to him! Hidan screamed into Kakuzu's pillow, angry tears rolling down his face. He wanted Kakuzu ot be his and his alone! No one else could have him! Hidan rolled over, accidentally falling off the bed... And knocking a knife off the nightstand. Hidan gasped as the large blade landed in his chest. His vision went blurry, his hearing became muffled... The most he could actually hear was Kakuzu's voice calling out his name. He felt himself being lifted. Then black...

* * *

><p>Hidan awoke a few hours later, laying on a bed in the basement. He looked over to see Kakuzu cleaning off a large bone saw and few other things. The whole room had blood stains and puddles. A few bodies were piled in a corner. Bodies of other servants.<p>

Hidan groaned as he sat up, making Kakuzu turn and walk over to him. "I'm shocked." he said, sitting next to Hidan. "You survived a knife wound that would have killed anyone else... There's defiantly something special about you, Hidan. I just wasn't sure about what it was." Hidan tilted his head, confused by what Kakuzu meant by that. Kakuzu gestured to the heart on the table behind him. "That heart," he explained. "Is yours."

Hidan's eyes widened. His heart... He shouted and rage. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You took my heart out?!" Then it dawned on him. He sitting there... Alive... And his heart had been cut out. How was he alive? He looked to Kakuzu nervously, wanting desperately to have his unspoken questions answered. The older male seemed to hear the silent plea and pointed to Hidan's chest. "When I pulled the knife out of your chest, the wound healed quickly." he explained, hoping his explanation would help Hidan calm down. "So... I decided to experiment. I removed your heart and watched... To my surprise... It grew back."

Okay, now Hidan was really freaked out. His heart grew back?! The wasn't even possible!... Was it? He tried to think of every possible explanation. Kakuzu wasn't lying about the wound healing quickly seeing as he had no bandages and there was no mark on his chest from the knife, or Kakuzu's supposed incision. He swallowed then sighed. He couldn't be angry at Kakuzu. He'd missed the man more than anything in the world.

He leaned over and hugged Kakuzu. "I missed having you around, Kuzu." he mumbled, somewhat wishing the older man would hug back. Instead, Kakuzu simply patted the teenager's head and stood. "We have to leave shortly, young master."

"Why?"

"We're going to the next province over. Your father wants to meet with Lord Zetsu to discuss an alliance."

Hidan groaned and rolled onto the floor. He absolutely hated all the political bullshit his father dealt with. And worse, he hated being dragged along to witness it. It was so boring. And out of all the things he could have questioned at that time, he was questioning if he should hide and order Kakuzu to say he could't be found. Out of everything going on around him, that was his question. He didn't question the bodies, the blood, the jars of organs, anything! Not questioned. He guessed he was just that weird.

Kakuzu sighed. It would just be easier to carry the kid instead of trying to force him out the door. So, he picked the albino up, holding him like a parent holds a toddler, of course making the teen squeak in surprise. Kakuzu was thankful he'd never had any children. They were just too much fucking work. The whole way to the carriage outside was a struggle.

Hidan was yelling, hitting, kicking, and pretty much just causing a scene the whole way. Kakuzu was so fucking tempted to set the kid down and smack him. He hated living here sometimes, especially when Hidan decided to pitch a hissy fit like this.

Some how, Kakuzu and Falkrai managed to get Hidan into the carriage and quiet. Hidan of course, was pissed and miserable... And cold. He'd forgotten to get a jacket in the midst of his tantrum, leaving him shivering. He glanced at the map his father was looking at and his jaw dropped. The journey from their home to Zetsu's was at least a two week trip! And that was if they didn't stop Hidan growled and went to sit outside with Kakuzu, who was driving the carriage. "Two fuckin' weeks." he grumbled. "That's ridiculous."

Kakuzu only nodded. He had to admit, it was silly. Falkrai had demanded there be absolutely no stops unless is was necessary. And that meant a bathroom break every other day.

"Kakuzu... Can I... Confess something to you?" Kakuzu nodded, honestly curious as to what the kid had to say. Hidan fidgeted and bit his lip. He took in a breath and looked away from his servant. "When the knife pierced my skin... I... Liked it..." he confessed. "I... Liked feeling the pain... Is that bad?"

Kakuzu hummed. He'd heard of masochism before but never heard of it first hand. Of course, he was a sadist... He liked hurting people... And this kid likes being hurt. He shook his head. "No." he answered, meaning it sincerely. "I think it's perfectly normal. Of course, I'm the opposite... I like to hurt others, not myself."

Hidan smiled and leaned on Kakuzu. "Cool."


	7. New Developments

The castle was in absolute chaos. Servants were running around trying to get tasks done such as cleaning, cooking, decorating, and mush more. Apparently, the Lord Falkrai was coming to visit and he'd be arriving within the next day or so, and the servants were in a panic.

Itachi seemed to be the only one to be calmly going about his tasks. His job was to organize and clean up the library. He'd cleaned up and organized rather quickly so he figured he could research some before supper. He was currently looking through a book about the prominent families in the country. Of course his was one. He couldn't bare to read those papers right now. He wanted to know about the family Kisame belonged to.

He stopped turning pages when he came across a name no one heard in years. Hoshigaki. Itachi sat on the floor and began to read.

**The Hoshigakis are a family that lived in the province of Kirigakure and were well known fishers and merchants. The family was also known for their ferocity in combat, namely the men. Men were trained to be fierce warriors and even killers. The Hoshigaki family was also known for selling their own family into slavery, much like the Uchiha clan.**

Itachi stopped reading. His family sold their own into slavery?! His breathing and heart rate picked up. Was it possible that he'd been kidnapped and sold by his own family? He shook his head. No... No that was impossible. His father wouldn't have allowed it. The brunette sighed and calmed himself before reading again.

**The higher ranking members of the family were tattooed with the family symbol, which was the image of a ship. Anyone who was sold as a slave or anyone who becomes a pirate is tattooed with the image below.**

The image was the picture of a shark outline and fancy, elegant, swirling pattern inside and a tattered, blank banner behind it...

It was the same tattoo Kisame and Mako had. Itachi sighed. Well this only raised more questions. Was Kisame sold as a slave or was a he pirate? Or was a he a pirate then sold? Itachi groaned and put the book up, not wanting read anything else today. He sighed and rubbed his face. Questions pissed him off.

Itachi decided to go ahead and go to the entrance hall to wait for Falkrai. He didn't have to wait long. The doors burst open and in walked the lord himself. Falkrai was scarier than Itachi had thought. Falkrai was an imposing man with long black hair and tan skin. Behind him was an albino boy about Itachi's age that could only be Falkrai's son, and... "Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu looked and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Itachi. How have you been, boy?" Itachi smiled faintly and nodded. "I have been well. And you?"

"I've been alright."

Falkrai raised an eyebrow at Kakuzu. "You know this boy, slave?" Kakuzu nodded and took Falkrai's coat. "Yes, sir. He and I were at auction together." Kakuzu looked Itachi over and felt a bit relieved. The boy looked much better than he had when they met. His hair was brushed and pulled back into a neat ponytail and his skin was clean.

"Ah, HeLlO, fAlKrAi." Itachi looked to the floor as Zetsu approached the other lord, arms wide. "WeLcOmE tO oUr HoMe."

Falkrai tilted his head. He'd heard that Zetsu had dual personalities but he had no idea that both were present at once, speaking in different voices at once. Zetsu turned to Itachi. "Itachi, my dear boy. GO MAKE SOME TEA AND BRING IT TO OUR OFFICE FOR FALKRAI AND I." Itachi nodded and turned. Before walking off, he asked, "Oh, should I take Lord Falkrai's son and servant with me?"

"Ah, yes. I'm sure neither of them want to sit through a boring meeting. GO. NOW."

Itachi motioned for the two to follow him to the kitchens. Kakuzu had to gently shove Hidan forward to get him to follow Itachi. "So, Itachi, have you made any friends?" Kakuzu asked, sitting on the kitchen counter. Itachi shrugged and told Kakuzu about Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Tobi. He told the older man about the things he'd learned, the things he'd seen, and the things he wondered.

Kakuzu hummed as he heard Itachi mention Kisame. His face softened, making Hidan look worried and almost sad. Itachi looked at Kakuzu and tilted his head. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you know Kisame?" Kakuzu nodded and licked his lips. "Kisame and I... Well... We used to be lovers." Itachi blinked and tilted his head. Lovers? That meant Kakuzu knew things about the shark man that he didn't! "What do you know about Kisame?" Itachi demanded, leaning forward.

Hidan glared as Itachi leaned close. He hated other people being near Kakuzu.

Kakuzu cleared his throat and shrugged. "All I know is that he was raised as a fighter and he was taken from his father at about twenty years old." Itachi did something he hadn't done in nearly five months. He smiled. He learned something about Kisame! "Oh! Tea!" Itachi snapped out of his world and hurried to collect things for tea and went to Zetsu's office.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu and pouted. "You're mine." Kakuzu furrowed his brow. Of course he was. Hidan owned him. Hidan sighed and grabbed Kakuzu's arm. "No... You. Are. Mine! Mine alone! " Kakuzu was about to ask what the albino meant, then Hidan hugged him. "Mine... You're all mine. No one else can have you." Kakuzu blinked and rested his hands on Hidan'a waist. "Hidan?" he asked. "What are you saying?"

"You're the only one who pays any proper attention to me. You talk to me like I have some intellect... You look at me with that face... That face that no one else sees...I think I've got a crush."

Kakuzu pulled Hidan off and picked the teen up, forcing Hidan to wrap his legs around him. Kakuzu tilted his head, an eyebrow raised. "You know," he drawled out. "That's scandalous."

"How so?"

"The son of a wealthy lord and the lowly servant."

"Sounds like a great title to a play."

"Maybe shorten it a bit."

"Take me up on my offer, Kakuzu?"

"I was considering, but now I think I'll say yes."

Hidan grinned and giggled as Kakuzu kissed his cheek. He liked this new development in their relationship. He hated not being able to be this close to Kakuzu without it being awkward, but now it wouldn't be, and he was happy about that.


	8. Kisame's Side

Kisame panted as he stood in the middle of a massacre. One that he'd performed himself. It was his job, his soul duty to carry out any and all of his master's orders, even the gruesome ones. Zetsu was kind when orders were followed and carried out to the best of his servants abilities. If orders were not carried out or someone disobeyed, servants soon found out a much darker side of Zetsu. Kisame shuddered at the thought of his first time disobeying Zetsu. He shook off the thought and strapped his large sword to his back. He needed to find a river to wash off the blood from his body.

No one knew his role in the household of their master. People thought he was simply the head servant, the one dishing out the jobs and that was that. The only servant that had an idea was Itachi, and Kisame was... Unusually okay with that. But Itachi was too curious for his own good. The situation should have been left alone. Itachi shouldn't have been trying to learn about the tattoo on his neck.

Kisame's hand subconsciously moved up to rub the tattoo. He'd gotten it the day he was taken from his father.

It had been a horrible day. Kisame had been twenty years old. In broad daylight, Kisame's uncle(his mother's brother) had drugged him and taken him to the slave market. Well... That was the story in a really condensed nutshell... A really, REALLY condensed nutshell... Wrapped in adhesive paper... Aaaadn flattened by a mallet.

Kisame set his sword down and waded into the river near the small village he'd just slaughtered. Guilt ate away at him like maggots on a carcass. Well, he might as well have been a carcass with how he felt these days. The only time he felt even remotely okay was when he was around Itachi. He coudldn't explain it, but the younger man's energy felt good to be near. Kisame sighed. Maybe he should just tell Itachi the story and get it over with. After all, Kisame knew far more about Itachi than Itachi knew about him.

Kisame could write a decent summary of what he knew about the young man.

Itachi Uchiha, age 20, sex male, hair black, eyes dark brown until pissed, at which point eyes will turn red for some bizarre reason Kisame couldn't explain. Itachi was the son of a wealthy con-man who's only goal in life was to murder and destroy those who had oppressed his family. Itachi had a younger brother, Sasuke who was 13 years of age. Itachi was the heir to his father's wealth and place at the head of the family. Itachi had amazing memory, picked up on things fast, could adapt to any situation, and was highly charismatic. Taken by someone and sold into slavery.

There you go. Summary done. Finito!

Kisame pouted as his mind wandered to his ex lover. A stitched up man named Kakuzu. He thought about Kakuzu's handsome, well sculpted, strong body, covered in sweat and bite marks and hickeys. He thought of Kakuzu's handsome, and in a way, beautiful face contorted and twisted in pleasure, mouth open, emitting a loud moan. He thought of Kakuzu's long, dark hair falling perfectly across a snow white pillow.

Kisame made an odd noise as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh fucking... Fuuuuck!" He glared down at the bulge in his pants. He just glad the water was cold. He sat down in the water and waited for his arousal to die down.

It may not have seemed like it, but Kisame was so fucking embarrassed to get an erection out in the open like that, despite no one else being in the area. "You know sitting in the water can't be fun."

"Go away Zabuza."

Kisame's long time friend, Zabuza Momochi, jumped down from a tree, chuckling. "Aww, but Kisa~." Zabuza drawled in a flirty tone, stepping into the water. "I like to tease you." Kisame glared up at his friend and rolled his eyes. Zabuza was a skilled assassin and a brilliant swordsman. But that didn't make up for the annoying aspects of his personality.

Kisame reached up and caught an acupuncture needle before it could hit his neck. "Haku stand down." Zabuza ordered, looking into the trees. A small feminine young man stepped out and bow. "Forgive me, Zabuza. I thought he might be a threat." Kisame snorted and stood up, playfully shoving Zaubza. "Picking on boys now are we?"

"Shut up fish stick."

"Words can hurt you know."

Zabuza rolled his eyes at his friend. Kisame was so weird and sarcastic. "You kill those people?" Kisame froze at the question. He didn't want answer and he was sure Zabuza already knew full well. So instead of speaking, he went and collected his sword and walked off, leaving Zabuza to stare as his friend walked off. Kisame hated murder and bloodshed. But he'd been raised in it. He'd been raised from birth to be a killer. Zabuza sighed and motioned for Haku to follow him.

Kisame walked through the bodies once again, ignoring the soldiers looking and walking around. He ignored the investigators trying to ask him questions, and he ignored people trying to push him off out of the area. He pushed away anyone who touched him. He avoided looking into the empty, hollow eyes of the dead around him. He tried to not step in the puddles of thick blood that was still warm.

The shark-man shivered. The air was cold, nearly freezing. He wouldn't get back to the castle for another three days, and that was if he didn't stop to sleep or eat. He sighed and headed for the ocean. There was a secret sewage system that led out of Zetsu's castle and into the ocean. Swimming or going by boat would be much faster than walking.

All Kisame had to do was head west.


	9. The Murderer Known as Kakuzu

Cuddling was Hidan's thing now that he and Kakuzu were, in a word, romantic.

Kakuzu found it oddly adorable but, mildly annoying, only because that's just how he was. Thankfully, Hidan had fallen asleep so now Kakuzu could wander had givn him permission to wander as he please, but only because he'd been romantic with Kisame. He soon found his way to a balcony on the third floor, over looking the ocean. He sighed and decided to watch the sunset. He couldn't remember any other sunset before this one. He guessed it was because he'd never had the time to relax, being a slave and all.

He tilted his head, wondering what some of the colors the sky was. Most people looked at him when he asked what color something was. Well, it had to do with his seemingly lack of pupils. When he was thirty, he was unfortunate enough to be sold to a man named Karkida... His own father. Of course, he'd never tell anyone that his father owned him.

Karkida knew full well who he was buying, no one else had naturally bloodshot eyes except those in his family.

Karkida was abusive and angry and a drunk. And Kakuzu was always doing something to piss him off. Kakuzu could brush his own hair wrong, Karkida would hit him.

One day, Kakuzu accidentally dropped an expensive glass wine glass onto the ground, shattering it. He tried to clean it up and hide it before Karkida could find out. Of course... Karkida heard the glass break. He'd pulled Kakuzu into the sitting room and forced him to sit on the floor. If Kakuzu was being honest, he'd never felt more terrified in his entire life. His own father was punishing him. His mother wasn't around to intervene like she had so many times before during his six years working in the house. Karkida had stuck a poker into the fire and let it heat as he mumbled about how annoying and stupid Kakuzu was.

As soon as the hot poker neared his face, Kakuzu had begun to scream and beg for mercy. But Karkida did not listen. He held his own son down and stuck the poker into both of Kakuzu's eyes.

Kakuzu could distinctly remember the smell. It had been awful.

Kakuzu had screamed rather inhumanly as he shoved his father off of him. That had been the day Kakuzu learned he loved hurting people.

With Karkida off him, Kakuzu was free to pick up the poker that had fallen into the floor. He ran over and began beating his father with it, causing blood to be sprayed every where. Kakuzu didn't stop hitting his father until Karkida stopped fighting and moving.

Kakuzu had been left shivering... And laughing. He had been laughing and smiling while he was murdering his father. He'd have gotten to go free... Had his cousin not found him standing over Karkida covered in blood and holding the murder weapon. After that it was back to the slave markets for him.

So now, the only colors Kakuzu could see were blues, pinks, and greens. He was happy that he could see that much. He could see his Kisame's blue skin and hair, and he could see Hidan's brilliant magenta eye color.

"Hey, Kuzu." Kakuzu turned and looked at see Hidan walking up, grinning. "I got you a rose." Kakuzu tilted his head at the flower Hidan handed him. He suddenly felt really guilty he didn't know what color it was. Hidan frowned and furrowed his eye brows. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know what color it is."

Hidan blinked and shrugged. "It's a black rose." Kakuzu smiled and tilted his head. He loved black roses. They had a scent that made Kakuzu think of an elderly woman he'd once worked for.

She was a sweet old woman who lived with her son, who'd bought Kakuzu. Kakuzu had been bought to look after this old woman, who's name was Maliah. Mahliah was a sweet woman who was like an older Hidan in a way. She made Kakuzu follow her every where and she'd talk non-stop. But he could forgive Maliah. She was old and often forgot things. She wanted someone to talk to about her life with her husband who'd been killed in war. She wore a perfume made of black rose nectar, making her an unforgettable person. She died four years after Kakuzu had been purchased, then it was back to the market for him.

Kakuzu looked down as Hidan hugged him, talking about nothing really at all. He put the flower in his hair and picked Hidan up, setting the teen on the edge of the balcony. In a lot of ways, this annoying, immortal, masochistic, freak of a teenager was something Kakuzu needed. Kakuzu needed someone to look after him, someone he could physically take his anger out on, and someone who didn't care what he looked like.

Kakuzu looked over Hidan, finally noting the teen was only wearing pants. The older man smirked and dragged his nails down Hidan's chest, drawing blood. His eyes widened when Hidan moaned loudly. The kid really did like being hurt. "Fascinating." he mumbled, watching the cuts heal. "Well... I could certainly have fun with this."

"No... We could have fun with it~."


	10. The Truth About Zetsu

The chaos was much worse than the day before. Initially, Itachi had been confused as to why. But he quickly learned. Kisame had come home hurt. Severely. And the other servants were looking to him to fix it. He was not doctor! He barely knew how to cook properly! Thankfully, Kakuzu and Hidan had walked in.

Kakuzu's eyes widened at his ex lover's state. He rushed over and looked the blue man over. Kisame was in horrible... Horrible shape. Itachi could hear Kakuzu muttering to himself about what exactly had been hurt. Itachi could feel himself get angrier and more faint with every injury named. Seven broken ribs, one broken hand, a broken leg, fourteen stab wounds to the stomach, twelve slashes to the back, and one large cut above Kisame's eye. Itachi trembled as he watched Kakuzu clean up the blood. He was glad Kisame was unconscious for all of this.

"Hidan, get me some bandages and some splints." Hidan nodded and quickly ran to get those things for his boyfriend, despite the jealousy he felt. While Hidan did that, Itachi stood in the middle of the room, feeling absolutely useless and helpless.

Instead of doing physical work, he decided to do some mental work. What could have caused Kisame's wounds. Clearly he'd been attacked by a person, so that was something. Kisame had been sent out of the castle about two weeks before, but he had no idea why... Zetsu would know. He was the one who sent Kisame out in the first place.

Itachi hurried upstairs to his master's office. Before he could knock, he heard faint sobbing. IT sounded like Zetsu's white half. The dark half growled at the kinder side. "HE FAILED US." he growled out, hating the fact that his other half was crying. They'd done things like this before. "HE DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED. HE DIDN'T LEAVE IMMEDIATELY LIKE HE'D BEEN ORDERED TO. PEOPLE SAW HIM AMONG THE BODIES. IF HE DIES, FINE."

Itachi stepped back from the door, eyes widened in fear. Zetsu had done this? To his own servant? Itachi ran back to the servants quarters. Zetsu had tried to kill Kisame! Bodies? What did Zetsu mean by that? It didn't matter. Kisame was dying and needed help. Itachi managed to stop running before he ran into Kakuzu, who'd just stepped out to look for him. "Jeeze Itachi! Calm down."

"Zetsu did it."

"What?"

Itachi sighed and retold the story, his face expressionless, but his eyes betrayed the worry and fear he felt. Kakuzu hummed and nodded. He said he'd investigate before walking off. "Oh, and Kisame woke up. Wondered where you were." Itachi blinked. Kisame was looking for him? Itachi shrugged and walked into the servants quarters. Shockingly, everyone had left, leaving Kisame alone. Itachi sighed and went over to the other man, sitting beside him.

Kisame looked over and sighed almost out of relief. "Okay..." he mumbled, coughing a bit. "You're safe." Itachi tilted his head in confusion. Safe? Of course he was safe. Well, he certainly didn't feel like it, knowing what Zetsu did to the man laying in front of him. So, what did Kisame mean? "Of course I'm safe." he replied, timidly brushing hair out of the large man's face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kisame shrugged and sighed. He had no idea why he thought Itachi was unsafe or hurt. He just had gotten this odd feeling while Zetsu was abusing him. The feeling that Itachi would be hurt next. But clearly, that wasn't the case, seeing as Itachi was sitting next to him, looking emotionless as ever.

Itachi wiped some sweat off of Kisame's brow and sighed. "Would you be upset if I were to take care of you?" he asked, rubbing his hand together. Kisame shook his head. He didn't care. He just wanted to sleep if anything. Pity he couldn't roll over onto his side with out anything hurting a whole fucking lot. But he had to admit... He was grateful someone wanted to take care of him in this state, even if it was Itachi.

Kakuzu walked back in and sighed, shaking his head. "I just realized I could ask Kisame." Kisame sighed and looked away. "I can't." he growled, warning Kakuzu to not come any closer. "If I said anything, I'd be dead for sure, you bet on that, you greedy asshole." Itachi was about to scold Kisame for saying that, but Kakuzu stopped him. "He gets like this when he's feeling out of sorts or injured." Itachi nodded and watched Kakuzu leave.

Kisame was more of a dick than Itachi thought. He hated it when people took their anger out on other people for no real reason. It was annoying and rude. And Kisame certainly was rude. But... It was likely the blue man didn't know any better. Itachi didn't know how Kisame had been raised or what had happened to him in the past that made him act the way he did.

Itachi blinked as he heard a soft snore coming from Kisame. The man had fallen asleep. Itachi smiled faintly as Kisame snored. He looked much more peaceful in his sleep, much more relaxed. Itachi decided it was a good look for him.

The Uchiha quietly stood and left the room, hoping to find some source of amusement. He had no chores to do and no one to bring food to. He soon found himself in the library. "How did I-? Nevermind." He'd gotten into the bad habit of talking to himself, seeing as most of the time, there was no one else to talk to, and he had to have an intelligent conversation sometimes.

He wandered over to the shelf his research book was and picked up, reading through it. He found the Hoshigaki section again, but was surprised when he found a note on the page.

**You want to know more about us? Meet me on the roof at midnight. -M**

Midnight... That was passed curfew. But Itachi did want to know more about the Hoshigaki's, seeing as Kisame was one. Whoever this "M" person was, wanted something in return. Itachi just hoped he could provide it.


	11. Mako

Twelve. The large clock rang out through the house twelve times, signalling that it was midnight. Itachi crawled out of bed and tiptoed out of the servants quarters, careful not to wake Kisame who ended up sleeping in Itachi's bed with the younger. Not that Itachi minded, or course. It felt nice to have someone so close to him after months of not having anyone really even touch him.

He made his way up to the roof, which was a long way to go. He head to head towards Zetsu's office, then he had to go to the training room, then to the attic, then up and out onto the roof. Not a lot, right? It was when there were guards crawling all over the place. Itachi was thankful he'd been trained in the art of stealth from an early age.

So, after twenty minuets of hiding, dodging, and running, Itachi finally made it up to the roof with out a scratch. "So... You're here." Itachi looked in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened. The man before him was Lord Mako. The lord looked tired... Like he'd not slept in days. Something must have been bugging him if he asked to talk to a servant. "Why talk to me, my lord?"

"Just call me Mako."

"Alright..."

Mako sighed and looked at the sky, thinking. "I... Want to find my second eldest child... One of my sons." he explained, looking not only tired, but sad and angry. Itachi tilted his head. "I want you, boy, to help me find him."

"What is your son's name?"

"Kisame."

Itachi stared for a moment, in shock and awe. Kisame's father was here. Kisame would be so happy! And maybe he'd be nicer too. "That'll be your payment to me for the information I'm gonna give you." Itachi nodded and sat on the edge of the roof. "So tell me... About your family." Mako sighed and sat next to the younger man, trying to figure out where to start. Itachi already knew about the slavery... Why not explain that a bit more in depth? "I'll start... With the slave sales." Itachi nodded, anxious to hear what the older male had to say.

While he waited, Itachi had to admire how much Kisame and Mako looked alike. Kisame had gotten his father's hair, face shape, eye shape and color, and even the nose and brow were the same. But Kisame had two things that must have belonged to his mother. The mouth. Kisame's lips were a bit fuller and oval shaped, and Mako's lips were thinner and more heart shaped.

The ears were also different. Kisame's ears were much more round while Mako's were pointed, like elves ears.

Mako began his story. "Slavery... The selling of our kin has been around for hundreds of years. It's only gotten worse in recent years." He swallowed. "We've mostly sold women because they're more profitable, and you know why." Itachi nodded. He did. Women were used for sex. "Anyways, if men were... Are sold, they're young. Young for the same reason women are sold... If we sell older men, it's because they're muscular and strong... Suited for work. Slaves have the same tattoo I have on the back of my neck. I've never been sold or bought, but I am a pirate. That's enough to earn this mark.

"Wife, Bas... She saw how strong our two oldest sons were and wanted to sell them because we were falling on hard times financially. I said no. My oldest, Thresher, was sent to live in another province, and Kisame stayed behind... To fend off my enemies who wanted to take my three daughters from me... Shortly after, my wife was burned as a witch because she constantly spoke of voices and things that weren't around. Her brother, for some reason, blamed Kisame. One night he put a drug into Kisame's drink at dinner... And stole my son from me... My daughters and three youngest sons were terribly upset... And since then I've just wanted to find my poor boy... And that, my friend, is where you come in."

Itachi took a moment to absorb all he'd been told. His heart ached for both Mako and Kisame, more for Mako. The older man had been through so much and Itachi felt for him.

A pained grunt made both Mako and Itachi jump. There at the door stood a large figure. Mako stood up, hand on the hilt of his cutlass. Before either could ask who it was, the moon light came suddenly upon them. Itachi rushed over and helped Kisame stand. "Kisame!" he scolded. "You should be in bed!"

"I... Felt you get up... I followed. Nngh!"

A loud clang made the bickering duo look up. Mako's sword ad slipped out of it's sheathe and fell onto the ground. He pirate king stood, staring at Kisame. "My son..." he whispered out, stepping up to the injured man. "Kisame..." Kisame's eyes started to well up with tears. "Dad..." Kisame grinned and hugged his father. "Daddy!" Mako laughed and hugged Kisame as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I've missed you..." he whispered. "I've missed you so much, Kisame..." Kisame chuckled and muttered that he'd missed Mako too.

Itachi smiled at the scene. It was sweet... It made him feel good that he could reunite them.

After a moment or two, Mako pulled back, sighing. "Pity I'm in the midst of war." Kisame frowned and tilted his head. "War?" Mako nodded sadly. "Zetsu... Is much crueler than most think."

"I know first hand, Pop. It's how I got injured."

Mako was about to speak out in rage, when Itachi spoke up. "Speaking of which, I need to get you back to bed you dolt!" Kisame blinked in confusion. Itachi hadn't spoken much, let alone scolded him for something like moving around.

Before he could object, however, Kisame was being dragged back to the servants quarters, looking rather flustered. Mako chuckled and shook his head, seeing a romance blossom between the two... Even if the two didn't see it themselves.


End file.
